


Interlude Part One

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [8]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time out for them both. A lot of happiness to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude Part One

Fred’s son was born soon after ‘Top Hat’ wrapped. Ginger sent gifts for the baby and flowers for Phyllis and Fred sent a letter of thanks but there was nothing from his wife. Ginger didn’t care as his note closed with the words, ‘I’ll love ya always’. 

The next few months were very hard for both of them. Fred was at his ranch where he doted on his new son but soon became aware that Phyllis’ possessiveness extended to the little boy whom she kept largely to herself. Of course he missed Ginger terribly, oh how he wished the baby could have been their son. He wrote as often as he could – letters of love that she would treasure for the rest of her life. She kept all of Fred’s notes and re-read them over and over.

He and his family then travelled to Ireland to visit Delly, another month away from the only girl he loved. He felt so guilty because he knew she would be lonely and he hoped she had heeded his words and had seen other people. Meanwhile by dint of telegrams to Pan he set plans in motion for various plans he had for her. When they returned to the States Phyllis took Fred Jr. off to the ranch again but, anxious to see Ginger again, he feigned business in Hollywood and travelled back alone.

He had to go straight to her home. She had moved to a place of her own recently so he knew she’d be alone. When she answered the door he flung his arms about her, crushed her to his chest and kissed her. Shutting the door behind him they swiftly left a trail of clothing leading towards the bedroom. They only made it to the bottom of the stairs, as they were so desperate for each other. There was no time for foreplay, it was more lust than love and it was justified given their long separation. He talked to her constantly and she revelled in the friction of his coarse hair against her own as he made those slow penetrating thrusts she adored. She wriggled and bucked under him until waves of pleasure coursed through both their bodies. They lay for the longest time, not speaking, hearts beating, their skin coated in a sheen of sweat.  
Finally, ‘Missed you’, he said.

When he released at last she sat up beside him. She had to tell him something, things she couldn’t or wouldn’t lie about.  
‘Fred, while you were away I did date a few guys’.  
‘That’s ok Ginge – I told you to do that’.  
She bit her lip.  
‘I’ve got to tell you. Fred, I’m so sorry. I slept with one of them’.  
She waited for any signs of tension in his body or a shadow crossing his face. There was nothing. Instead he reached up and stroked a hair from her cheek.  
‘You’ve nothing to beat yourself up about. It’s me to blame. I’ve dithered about so much and done nothing to help you. I’m such a heel’  
‘No, not you darling. I was so lonely and I wanted some comfort but it was all wrong. I felt nothing at all; it all seemed so cold and joyless. It wasn’t anything like us’.  
‘If I’d got that divorce you wouldn’t have been in that situation’.  
‘Fred you do believe me when I tell you that I only will ever love you heart and soul?’  
‘If you believe the same about me’.  
‘I don’t have to believe, I know’.  
She lay back down, enveloped in his arms and stared at his seductive, bedroom eyes which held her steady in his gaze. He waited a while, thinking he was so glad that he’d made plans for them both. He wasn’t in the slightest jealous, he was so secure in the certainty of her love.  
‘Gin, can you pack a case and be at the railway terminal for 8.00 tonight? I’ve got you a ticket for New York. I’m flying there later today on so-called business. I’ll meet the train at Grand Central’.  
New York, she thought, how wonderful – away from this place and its problems. She didn’t hesitate to say, ‘Sure I’ll be there. What do I need to pack?’  
‘Bit of everything and pack for two or three weeks’.  
Fred never ceased to amaze her. God knows what he was planning now but it would always be good.  
‘Fred when does your flight leave?’  
‘Oh I’ve got about four hours’.  
‘Lets’…. He finished the sentence for her, ‘Go to bed’. 

He did indeed meet her at the station. Though not disguised the absence of that bane of his life, his toupee, changed his appearance subtly. He knew Ginger didn’t care – she only saw him through the eyes of love and thankfully was blind to all his imperfections.  
‘I’ve got a cab waiting for us’, he said taking her case.  
She was all wound up with excitement. Where would he take her – some swanky, discreet hotel where no one would ask questions?

It wasn’t that at all. The cab slowed, then stopped outside her old apartment building.  
‘I persuaded the landlord to let us have your old place for a week’.  
They went inside and once again he carried her over the threshold as he had done all those years ago.  
‘Our house’, he said.  
She couldn’t believe what he’d done. It was perfect. It was where it had all begun for them and now they were truly back home. They went round the apartment noting the same old cracks in the paintwork or different pieces of furniture. They peered into the bathroom and seeing the old large shower stall Fred’s eyes twinkled at the memories of things they had done there. The bedroom they left till last – there was even the same old bed. They looked at each other. There were no words to say.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. A familiar face was waiting as Ginger opened up. It was the waiter from the Italian diner down the block. He carried a tureen.  
‘Spaghetti for two’, he said before leaving them. Only Fred would remember those late night suppers, she thought and managed to kiss him despite the tureen between them.

When they went to bed they both instinctively did everything to recreate their first night together. They spent a long time kissing and stroking each other until there wasn’t an inch of skin on their bodies that hadn’t been touched or caressed in some way. Eventually she took his hand to her lower body so he could use his long fingers to probe and seduce her. His fingertips brushed against her, teasing and exciting her. It was like him choreographing a dance, little subtle touches that meant so much. He’s so gentle she thought, the touch of an angel. As once, a long time ago, he moved inside her making sure he prolonged the precious moment as much as possible. Their nerve endings were electric as with a final thrust he came and she responded with a cry of ecstasy. They folded into each other’s arms and lay very still.

They slept the sleep of the very happy and woke themselves with kisses.  
‘We’ve got a whole week to enjoy ourselves here, is there anything you’d like to do Ginge?’  
‘Apart from the obvious you mean’, she grinned.  
‘Yeah, well, apart from that’.  
‘I’d love to go to the top of the Empire State building’.  
‘That’s a doer’.  
‘And I’d love to snuggle with you in the back seats at a movie like we used to do’.  
‘Your wish is my command’.  
‘But I’d like to spend today here with you’.  
‘Not a bad idea’.

Taking out plenty of time for loving they indulged themselves in being a couple, just like any ordinary couple. They ate breakfast and washed up after, they listened to the radio, Fred made some phone calls and told Ginger his terrible jokes. They loved doing all of this. There didn’t have to be snatched kisses or minor deceits – just them being them. They finished the day with another Italian meal and Fred presented her with a gift, not the usual jewelry but a home movie camera.  
‘So you can film some of our times together and keep those memories alive. I know a guy who’ll develop them, no questions asked, so anything you film will be just for us’.  
‘Thanks Fred, you have the most wonderful ideas’.  
She didn’t know then it would lead to hours and hours of movies of her and Fred, both private times and professional moments which she’d treasure the rest of her life. Then refreshed and relaxed in mind and body they spent a very romantic night.

Next morning Fred woke her.  
‘Come on lazy’.  
‘It was pretty tiring last night’, she said coyly.  
‘You youngsters have no stamina, look at me – fresh as a daisy’, he grinned.  
‘What are we doing today?’  
‘Lots’, he replied and yanked the bedclothes off her.  
Seeing her beautiful body he nearly jumped back in with her but he mentally slapped himself and pulled her out of bed.

They took a cab to the Empire State. Being early there weren’t that many people about so they virtually had the observation deck to themselves. They weren’t that bothered about being seen anyway. To the credit of most New Yorkers they let people be themselves and didn’t poke their noses in where it didn’t concern them. As usual Fred glowed in Ginger’s childlike delight in new experiences and she sure loved using her new camera. They pointed out familiar buildings to each other and marvelled at the sheer height of the structure.  
‘It makes New York look like a vast stage set’, observed Fred.  
‘I’d forgotten how great this city was’.  
‘It brought me to you Gin and I thank God for that every day’.  
‘Me too’.

When they left the skyscraper he took her to Central Park where they had a carriage ride and lunch before taking that old remembered path back to the apartment. Fred told her to rest up a bit; they had a long evening ahead. Just before six that night he presented her with a large box.  
‘For tonight sweetie’.  
Inside was a pale pink evening gown nestling on a bed of tissue.  
‘How?’ she spluttered.  
‘Your ma gave me a hand to pick one out’, he chuckled, ‘D’ya like it?’  
‘ I love it – and I love you’.

When she was ready to leave Fred was knocked sideways by the way she looked. The dress clung to her, emphasising her gorgeous body. She wore his ring as a wedding band, it made him catch his breath, and she smelt absolutely divine. Not for the first time did he wonder what the hell does she see in me. And if she had known what he was thinking she would have said, ‘I think you’re the best guy in the world. You’re adorably kind, funny, sensitive, generous to a fault and absolutely dynamite in bed’.

He had arranged a private dining room at the Casino in the Park. As usual Fred snuggled up alongside her and they enjoyed a meal that had all of Ginger’s favourite foods.  
‘Remember dancing here Fred?’.  
‘Yes, so many lovely nights’.  
‘We’d dance and never feel tired’.  
‘Do you want to dance now?’  
‘Yes, but we can’t dance out there can we?’  
‘No, but’, he crossed the room to where a gramophone had been placed, ‘we can dance here’.  
He put on a record. It was what had become their song, ‘Smoke gets in your eyes’. She melted into his arms and they danced slowly but deliriously around the room.

Fred had one more surprise when they finally left the Casino. A cab took them again to the Empire State. She didn’t know how he did it but once again Fred had worked his magic. The observation deck was closed but he and Ginger were allowed to go up alone. The lights of New York sparkled below them and he held her in a loving embrace.  
‘Look Fred, they’ve lit up the city just for us’.  
‘Nothing shines as brightly as you do. I love you so much kid’.

During the rest of that happy week they did as many ‘couple’ things as they could both think of. They hit the movies and took great delight necking in the back row like two teenagers. Radio City was vast and they could lose themselves amongst the crowds. Staten Island ferry was also a must and they took an evening ride to enjoy the necklace of lights that were glowing around the city. The zoo was great for two overgrown kids and they walked and kissed in Times Square and Broadway, tussling they way through strangers, enveloped in their own bubble of love.

On their last night at the apartment they made love with great tenderness because they knew they were unlikely to return. As they lay face to face afterwards Ginger said, ‘I never thought we’d have all this again Fred. It’s been so perfect’.  
‘I hoped it would be. This old building has a lot to answer for’.  
‘I was thinking Fred, you know we’re never back to back in bed even when we’re asleep. We spoon or lie like now. Do you think that means something?’  
He thought for the shortest time.  
‘Well I guess baby it means we’re face to face in everything we do. We talk it out, we’re honest with each other, we try to protect each other and never want to be apart’.  
‘You’re so right Freddie’.  
‘But we’re not going to be apart for the next couple of weeks’.  
‘What could be better than this?’  
‘Wait and see sweetie, wait and see’, he answered and drew her close for a loving kiss.


End file.
